1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lock cylinders and more specifically it relates to a method of disabling various types of lock cylinders in General Motors motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lock cylinders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for ignition, doors, tailgate, hatchback and trunks of General Motors motor vehicles, made between 1950 to the present. There is nothing on the market today that will open these lock cylinders easily if the keys for the lock cylinders are lost or missing, without the use of four different tool kits. Since there is no prior art units suitable for the particular purpose stated above, there is a need for the present invention as heretofore described.